sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Blackhat (film)
| writer = Morgan Davis Foehl | starring = | music = }} | cinematography = Stuart Dryburgh | editing = | studio = | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 133 minutes | country = United States | language = English Mandarin Cantonese | budget = $70 million | gross = $19.7 million }} Blackhat is a 2015 American action techno thriller film produced and directed by Michael Mann. The film stars Chris Hemsworth, Tang Wei, Viola Davis, Holt McCallany, and Wang Leehom. The film premiered at the TCL Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles on January 8, 2015, and was released in theaters on January 16. Blackhat was a box office bomb, earning only $19.7 million at the box office against a budget of $70 million. While the film received generally mixed reviews, with criticisms focused on casting and pace, the film appeared on some critics' year-end lists. Plot At a nuclear plant in Chai Wan, Hong Kong, a hacker causes the coolant pumps to overheat and explode. Not long after in Chicago, the Mercantile Trade Exchange gets hacked, causing soy futures to rise. The Chinese government and the FBI determine that the hack was caused by a remote access tool (RAT). An army officer in China's People's Liberation Army (PLA) cyber warfare unit, Captain Chen Dawai (Leehom Wang), is tasked to find the people responsible for the attacks, and enlists the aid of his sister Chen Lien (Tang Wei), a hacking engineer. He meets with FBI Special Agent Carol Barrett (Viola Davis) in Los Angeles and reveals the code in the RAT was written by himself and Nicholas Hathaway (Chris Hemsworth), his brilliant college roommate, in their school days at MIT, years before Hathaway was sent to prison for an unrelated hack. Dawai asks that the FBI arrange for Hathaway to be released from prison, where he is serving a sentence for computer crimes. Hathaway is offered a temporary release in exchange for his services. He negotiates a deal with the U.S. government to have his prison sentence commuted as time served if his assistance aids in the apprehension of the hacker. However, he must wear an ankle bracelet and be monitored by a Deputy U.S. Marshal named Jessup (Holt McCallany). Hathaway identifies the criminal who aided the hacker in his penetration of the Exchange's computer servers and develops a romantic relationship with Lien. Clues uncovered by Captain Chen and Special Agent Barrett next lead the team to Hong Kong where the team works with Police Inspector Alex Trang (Andy On). Hathaway manipulates the update system on the Marshal's phone GPS that tracks his location, so he can follow his own lead and arranges a meet with the hacker's partner to a restaurant. While they are waiting, he tells Lien about his past, but the hacker's partner never shows. Hathaway discovers a camera watching them and messages the hacker on the restaurant's computer that he is on his trail now. A gang arrives, but Hathaway defeats them as if it were a prison fight. Meanwhile, the team traces the stock trade money to a known paramilitary operative named Elias Kassar (Ritchie Coster). Hathaway, Jessup, Chen, and Trang, along with a Special Duties Unit team, raid Kassar's hideout. A shootout ensues and Trang as well as a number of SDU officers are killed as Kassar's men are armed with superior firepower and explosives, allowing them to escape by boat. Meanwhile, the nuclear plant has stabilized enough to retrieve a data drive from the control room but it is corrupted. The NSA's Black Widow software has the power to repair the data, but the U.S. does not want the Chinese using it. Hathaway goes rogue and successfully hacks into the NSA to use Black Widow, discovering that the hacker's server is based in Jakarta. Lien finds out the hacker has been buying high-resolution satellite photos of a site near Seri Manjung, Malaysia. Hathaway's hack into the NSA does not go unnoticed and the U.S. government, NSA and FBI demand his return to prison. Dawai's superiors advise him to proceed the investigation without Hathaway. Outside, one of Kassar's men secretly plants a tracking device on Dawai's car. Dawai, Lien and Hathaway manage to elude them but Hathaway argues with Lien about the danger of them staying together, when they are ambushed by Kassar and his men. Dawai is killed as are Barrett and Jessup, who arrive on the scene. Lien and Hathaway barely escape into the subway. Lien uses her connections to acquire a plane to go after Kassar. Mourning Dawai's death, Hathaway and Lien travel to Malaysia out of revenge to figure out the hacker's goal. After discovering a set of tin mines, Hathaway realizes that the hacker's attack at the nuclear plant was merely a test for a later plan to sabotage a large dam with huge spill ways to destroy several major tin mines that are down stream in Malaysia, allowing the hacker to make a fortune trading tin futures. The two travel to Jakarta and hack into the bank's computer to successfully drain the hacker's bank accounts, forcing the hacker, Sadak (Yorick van Wageningen), to respond. Sadak and Hathaway agree to become partners. Hathaway knows that the meeting will be a trap and arms himself with makeshift weapons and body armor, using his prison knowledge. He conceals the weapons under a loose fitting jacket. Hathaway insists Sadak and Kassar come alone but they bring their henchmen. Lien spots them and alerts Hathaway, who orders them to a new location at nightfall, a crowded parade in a large park. Hathaway trails Sadak and Kassar from behind. Kassar draws a machine pistol on Hathaway as he approaches. As Kassar is frisking Hathaway, he is overpowered and fatally stabbed with a screwdriver. Two of Sadak's men catch up and a firefight ensues, wounding Hathaway despite the armor, who manages to kill both men with the pistol. Hathaway is stabbed by Sadak, but manages to kill him. He regroups with Lien's help, and she gives him medical attention. The film ends with Lien and Hathaway leaving Indonesia, with Sadak's money still in their bank account, although they are now fugitives at large. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Nicholas Hathaway, a convicted computer hacker *Leehom Wang as P.L.A. Captain Chen Dawai *Viola Davis as FBI Special Agent Carol Barrett *Ritchie Coster as Elias Kassar *Holt McCallany as Deputy United States Marshal Jessup *Yorick van Wageningen as Sadak, 'The Blackhat' *Tang Wei as Chen Lien, Chen's sister *Andy On as Hong Kong Police Inspector Alex Trang *Manny Montana as Lozano *William Mapother as Rich Donahue, a National Security Agency operative *Archie Kao as Shum *Shi Liang as Lieutenant Colonel Zhao *Cheung Siu Fai as Chow *Adrian Pang as Keith Yan *Jason Butler Harner as Frank *John Ortiz as Henry Pollack * Michael Flores as Inmate *Alexander von Roon as News *Leanne Li as Emergency Production In an interview done at the LMU Film school, Michael Mann said he was inspired to make Blackhat after reading about the events surrounding Stuxnet, which was a computer worm that targeted and reportedly ruined almost one fifth of Iran's nuclear centrifuges. In keeping with his high standard for authenticity, Mann brought in several technical advisors and consultants like former hackers Christopher McKinley and Kevin Poulsen (senior editor for Wired News), to make the film as authentic as possible. McKinlay was famous for hacking the online dating site OkCupid in order to make his profile the most attractive to women. Director Mann also met with Mike Rogers, who was Chairman of the Permanent Select Committee on Intelligence until 2015. Parisa Tabriz, who manages Google's information security engineering team, said that "It's the most accurate information security film I've seen." The film was tentatively titled Cyber, however the final title was revealed on July 26, 2014 during a panel at San Diego Comic-Con International, and it was being estimated that it might qualify for the Oscars. The first official trailer for the film was released on September 25, 2014. Filming began on May 17, 2013, in Los Angeles, California; Hong Kong; Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia; and at Lapangan Banteng in Jakarta, Indonesia. The film would be Mann's first feature to be shot entirely using digital cameras. Although Collateral, Miami Vice and Public Enemies were predominantly digital features, Mann employed 35mm sparingly. Director Mann donated HK$300,000 (US$38,500) to The Community Chest of Hong Kong in the name of Hang Seng Bank, to thank the bank for allowing him to film Blackhat for five evenings in the bank's lobby area. In November 2013, Universal set the North American release date for January 16, 2015. Joko Widodo, President of Indonesia, visited the filming site in Jakarta. Soundtrack The film score was composed by Harry Gregson-Williams with Atticus Ross. Upon viewing the film, however, Gregson-Williams posted a message on Facebook stating that his score went almost unused in the final edit, which included synthesized music not prepared by him or by Ross. He went on to say that, "I therefore reluctantly join the long list of composers who have had their scores either sliced and diced mercilessly or ignored completely by Michael Mann." He stated that although he is credited for the score, the final film "contains almost none of my compositions". He would later delete the status update containing this information. Mann later explained that he often prefers to use more than one composer "to rotate among different emotional perspectives", stating, "If a composer wants to have his music stand alone, he should be a recording artist and let his work contest itself in that arena." Some of Ryan Amon's music that were originally used for Elysium were reused in the film. Mike Dean also contributed additional music. Release Blackhat opened on January 16, 2015, against the wide release of American Sniper, an "unexpected juggernaut" which set records for the largest January opening weekend in history. Blackhat was a box office bomb, opening at #11 and earning only $1.7 million on its opening day. It made just $4.4 million for the weekend against its $70 million budget. This made the movie one of the worst debuts ever for a movie playing in over 2,500 locations. An in-depth analysis by industry trade publication ''Deadline'' of why Blackhat did not perform primarily examined the marketing strategy as “the major challenge they were unable to overcome” with independent tracking services supporting this conclusion: “total awareness for Blackhat was in the 40-50% range on January 4 and grew to 50-60% on January 15 (versus American Sniper’s 80-90%).” Additionally, “the film wasn’t helped by a marketing campaign that failed to convey a sophisticated plot and a romance… Blackhat instead chased a young audience with action footage that did not seem fresh.” After only two weeks, Universal decided to withdraw the film from all but 236 theaters. It had been in 2,568 theaters, making it the sixth-biggest drop in history for a third-week film. Internationally, the film grossed $2.33 million in 19 territories in its opening weekend. It played below expectations in markets including Denmark, Greece, Poland, Taiwan, Turkey and Vietnam. Deadline credited Lee Hom Wang and Tang Wei’s inclusion with increased success in other nations including Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, and Thailand. In its third weekend, the film grossed $1.8 million with openings of $595,000 and $446,000 in Russia and Spain, respectively. In its fourth weekend, the film grossed $1.2 million for a total of $8.4 million, with its top opener in Germany at $526,000. Due to the less-than-stellar numbers at the American and Asian box-office, Universal Pictures International opted not to release Blackhat theatrically in Australia. The film was also scrapped for a theatrical release in Belgium. In the aftermath, Legendary took a $90 million write-down on the film. On February 20, 2015, Blackhat debuted in the UK. Home media Blackhat was released on Blu-ray and DVD on May 12, 2015 in North America. The Blu-ray edition includes both a DVD copy of the film and a voucher for an UltraViolet/iTunes digital copy, as well as three featurettes: "The Cyber Threat", "On Location Around the World", and "Creating Reality". The DVD edition contains only one featurette: "Creating Reality". In Australia, the film was originally slated to be released theatrically on February 25, 2015, but due to its poor performance at the US box office, it was instead released straight to home video on May 14, 2015. In the UK, the film was also released on Blu-ray and DVD on June 22, 2015. Director's cut Michael Mann premiered a re-edited 136 minute director's cut of the film at the Brooklyn Academy of Music on February 20, 2016. The re-edited version played once, as part of a retrospective series of Mann's films. The primary change in this cut was the movement of the film's nuclear reactor attack sequence from the opening to the middle of the film. Mann originally intended to place the reactor sequence in the middle, but moved it to the beginning of the theatrical cut just before its release. It premiered on FX on May 9, 2017. Since then it has been available exclusively on DirecTV. Reception Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes the film holds an approval rating of 33% based on 172 reviews, and an average rating of 4.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Thematically timely but dramatically inert, Blackhat strands Chris Hemsworth in a muddled misfire from director Michael Mann." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 51 out of 100, based on 37 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". According to CinemaScore, audiences gave the film a grade of "C−" on an A+ to F scale. For many critics, a significant issue of the film is the casting of Chris Hemsworth as a hacker. Christy Lemire in the Chicago Sun-Times stated in her review, "Anyone who makes his or her way in the world sitting in front of a computer screen all day is not going to look as hunky as Hemsworth." However, Manohla Dargis from The New York Times gave the film a largely positive review stating, “Michael Mann’s thriller ‘Blackhat,’ a story about the intersection of bodies and machines, is a spectacular work of unhinged moviemaking.” Kenneth Turan from The Los Angeles Times also gave it a positive review, writing, “It lures us in with the promise of up-to-the-minute villainy, but the satisfactions of ‘Blackhat’ are surprisingly old school.” The Hollywood Reporter’s Sheri Linden noted, “The essential problem of cyber-thrillers is one that even so gifted a director hasn’t quite solved, particularly in the film’s first half: Characters looking at computer screens and explaining the significance of what they see doesn’t make for the most riveting viewing.” Matt Zoller Seitz, the Editor-in-Chief of RogerEbert.com, gave Blackhat three and a half out of four stars, stating in his review, "‘Blackhat’ is mainly about what happens when the real world is annexed by the virtual: what it does to geography and relationships; how it signal-jams our species' sense of time as a series of self-contained moments, and substitutes an existence that can feel like an endless, intrusive buzz." Year-end lists Although Blackhat received generally mixed-to-negative reviews, many critics found merit in its filmmaking to include it in their "best-of" lists for 2015. In Sight & Sound magazine's poll for the best films of 2015, six critics voted for it as one of the five best films of the year. *2nd - Andrew Wright - Parallax View *3rd - Michael Nordine - Village Voice *4th - Ben Sachs - Chicago Reader *6th - Bruce Reid - Parallax View *7th - Scout Tafoya - RogerEbert.com *8th - Danny Bowes - RogerEbert.com *8th - Staff consensus - Slant *10th - Brian Doan - RogerEbert.com *11th - Matt Zoller Seitz - RogerEbert.com Accolades References External links * * * * * * Category:2015 films Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:2010s mystery films Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:American mystery films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Michael Mann Category:Films shot in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Films shot in Malaysia Category:Films set in Malaysia Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films set in Indonesia Category:Films shot in Indonesia Category:Malware in fiction Category:2010s chase films Category:Films produced by Thomas Tull Category:Films scored by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Films scored by Atticus Ross